Friends and enemies at once
by nemuru3003
Summary: Sasaki no es único Ghoul que es parte de Ccg, hace dos años nacieron ellos, dos ghouls mas. Que en vez de estar libres pertenecieron a Aogiri por un solo objetivo...su madre. Ahora, después de ser "amigos" en Aogiri, son enemigos de esta. ¿Recordaran su pasado y las cosas importante de este? - Primer fic de Tg - OJO:Seguira el orden del manga - Posible necesidad de Oc si continua


_**Hola... ¿Como están?**_

_**Aquí les dejo mi primera historia de Tokyo Ghoul...**_

_**Espero les guste**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

.

..

...

...

Capitulo 1

-Eto-san...ya debemos ver el espectáculo de esta misión fallida de Ccg – Hablo un hombre mayor de cabello gris y bata blanca

-No deseo verlo hoy – Hablo la "niña" mientras estaba sentada balanceando las piernas y mirando una foto

-Que raro que no desees verlo hoy... ¿Sucede algo Eto-san?

-Quizás mas tarde – Le dio la impresión de haberlo mirado con una sonrisa y el hombre se fue de la habitación – Mas tarde...eso es seguro... – Dijo con un tono molesto y dejo la foto en una mesa para poder ver por la ventana

-Eto...Tatara te llama – Le hablo alguien desde fuera de la habitación

-Ya voy...Ayato-Kun – Dijo con alegría al salir de la habitación y darle la espalda hasta que paro – Sabes algo Ayato...Hoy se cumplen dos años... dos años desde que se los llevaron – Hablo con algo de seriedad

-Lo sé – Afirmo sin mirarla

-Les voy a hacer pagar...ellos me quietaron las tres cosas que más amaba – Giro y lo miro – Acabare con ellos – Sonrió para dejar al joven de ahora 18 años solo

-Dos años...ya pasaron dos año - Suspiro

...

***Hace dos años atrás***

Un uno de los tantos edificios abandonados del país, se encontraba la tan conocida organización Aogiri Tree. Teniendo...algo así como una reunión

-¿De verdad los llamaste Tatara? – Pregunto una "niña" con algo de emoción

-Llevaremos un ataque aun mas grande que el anterior y quizás obtengamos información que ellos desean – respondió sin cambiar su semblante

-¿Podrían decirme de una maldita vez quienes son los que vienen? – Pregunto Ayato con desagrado

-Ayato no debes hablar de esa manera – Intento calmarlo una niña de no más de 15 años

-No te preocupes Hinami – La miro Eto – Viene dos Ghoul muy fuertes

-¿Quienes? – Pregunto Hinami con curiosidad

-La reina araña y el rey escorpión – Contesto Tatara dejando a un grupo de miembros ahí presentes sin palabras

En ese último año se había escuchado mucho se esos dos ghoul. Dos hermanos que podían enfrentarse a un gran número de investigadores de Ccg y también que habían desarrollado un Kakuja casi completo, pero no los usaban por lo mismo. Sus nombres fueron dados por e Ccg y rápidamente obtuvieron un rango clase SS entre los ghoul, pero hace unos 2 meses se había dejado de hablar de ellos, hasta el punto de que muchos pensaban, habían sido derrotados por el Ccg.

El escuchar de ellos desde los altos mandos de Aogiri y un mas, que lo iban a ayudar un uno de los tanto s ataquen que hacen, comenzó a dar mucho de qué hablar.

Hasta ese momento, ningún ghoul había visto sus rostros y menos saber su verdadero nombre, solo sus mascaras y su alias. Lo único que se sabía de ellos era que no sobrepasaban los 18 años.

Los días siguieron y la tensión entre los miembro s de Aogiri iba aumentado, muchos de ellos esperaba verlos y comprobar si los rumores que decían de ellos eran realmente ciertos, pero no eran solo los miembros inferiores, si no que también los dos miembros mas jóvenes y poseedores de un cargo más o menos importante.

-¿Cuanto más habrá que esperar? – Bufo Ayato mientras iba caminando junto a Hinami hacia la "Sala de reunión"

-¿Como crees que son ellos Ayato? – Pregunto la chica con algo de emoción

-Dos copias de Tatara... todos los ghoul son así – Respondió sin ponerle mucha importancia

Poco a poco iban acercándose a la sala, cuando Hinami comenzó a escuchar risas viniendo de esta, alarmándose tanto ella, como al chico cuando le conto. Sin avisar, entraron y vieron a Noro en una esquina y a Tatara sentado en los restos de un escritorio. Luego giraron su vista y vieron como Eto tenían a alguien bajo ella en el suelo mientras la abrazaba y en el sillón a un lado de ellas estaba un chico dándole la espalda a los dos ghoul que entraron.

-Vamos Eto...no es momentos para juegos – Rio el Chico desconocido

-Pero hace mucho que no los veía – Hablo Eto sin soltar a la que estaba debajo de ella

-No respiro...ni respiro Eto – Decía la chica debajo de Eto riendo

-¿Que mierda pasa aquí? – Pregunto Ayato con un tono seria llamando la atención y acercándose a otro sillón cerca de la única ventana

-Vamos Ayato...no seas agua fiestas – Le dijo Eto con un tono alegre y se paro – Solo estaba saludando a nuestros invitado

-¿Invitados? – Pregunto Hinami en un susurro y se acerco a ayudar a la chica que aun seguía en el suelo

-Si claro...recibimos con un abrazo para mi hermanita y un golpe en la cabeza para mí – Dijo el chico aun en el sillon sobándose la cabeza – Es una maravillosa bienvenida – Rio

-Ni que fuera tanto tiempo sin vernos Eto – Rio la chica sin percatarse de Hinami

-¿Te ayudo? – Le dijo Hinami extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa nerviosa a la chica en frente de ella

-Gracias – Dijo esta y aceptando su ayuda y poniéndose de pie - ¿Como te llamas? – Pregunto con una sonrisa

-Ella es Hinami...ingreso hace poco y tiene tu edad Shi – Respondió Eto saltando en la mesa

-¿De verdad tienes 15 años? – Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa aun más grande a lo que Hinami solo afirmo con su cabeza

-¿Quienes son ustedes? – Pregunto Ayato molesto al escuchar las risas. Hasta ese momento el no se había dignado en mirar a los dos invitados, pero cuando levanto la mirada solo se encontró con unos ojos de color gris y un pequeño brillo lila mirándolo

-Eres algo gruñón – Sonrió la chica – Tatara... ¿puedo decir mi verdadero nombre? – Le pregunto y este negó con la cabeza- Bien solo mi Alias – Hizo un puchero

La chica frente a Ayato y el resto, tenía en cabello corto hasta los hombros completamente liso de un color verde no muy claro ni oscuro, sus ojos de un color gris con un brillito lila y vestida con un simple vestido negro.

-En un gusto en conocerlos...a los dos – Les sonrió a los mas jóvenes – No puedo decirles mi nombre aun...pero pueden llamarme Shi, Yo soy la Reina Araña

Con decir esas 5 palabras fue suficiente para causar sorpresa en ellos dos. Como era posible que una chica como ella, tan sonriente y alegre podía ser alguien como la araña. Pero entonces...si ella era la araña,...en otro chico debía ser...

-Los dejaste sin palabras Imouto - Rio el chico parándose junto a la araña – Me toca – Tomo aire y miro a los dos ghoul – Yo soy el hermano mayor de Shi por dos años, pueden decirme Sho, Soy el rey escorpión

Otra sorpresa, el chico frente a ellos era unos 10 centímetros mas grande su hermana, también con el cabello verde pelo mucho más oscuro, pero sus ojos en vez de ser grises con un brillo lila, era con un brillo celeste, igual de alegre que la chica.

Era posible que existieran Ghoul tan reconocidos y a vez tan alegres.

-¿Es un broma cierto? – Rio Ayato mirando el suelo apoyado en sus piernas – Dos personas como ustedes no podrían ser la araña y el escorpión...ni siquiera podría decir que serian Ghouls

-Ellos son... y tendrás mucho tiempo para comprobarlo – Le dijo Tatara serio – Desde hoy Ayato...trabajaras con Shi y Hinami con Sho... ¿Quedo claro? – Termino de decir dejando sorprendido al joven Ghoul

-Como digas Tatara – Respondieron los otros tres

-Y ustedes dos – Hablo Eto parándose entre los hermanos – No deben pasearse por ahí sin sus mascaras - Les entrego una

-Alto...esta no en mía – Dijo Sho

-Lo sé...mande a hacer unas nuevas y unos trajes para ustedes

-Pero a mí me gusta la mía – Alego Shi

-Pero está rota - Rio Eto

-No lo esta

-Ahora si – Termino Eto saliendo a la habitación dejando a los dos hermanos sorprendidos

-No lo hizo... ¿o sí? –Pregunto Sho

-No se tu pero yo...Pido permiso para perseguirla Tatara – Le hablo al ghoul de blanco y este solo la miro – Tomare eso como un sí – Sonrió y salió corriendo en busca de Eto con la máscara puesta

-Iré a ver que no se maten – Suspiro Sho y salió detrás de su hermana también con la mascara

Pasaron unos minutos en la sala y nadie decía nada. En algún momento de esos minutos, Noro salió dejando solo a los más jóvenes y a Tatara en la sala.

-No pueden ser – Decía Ayato - ¿Realmente son ellos dos? – Pregunto a Tatara

-Averígualo – Contesto sin expresión y salió también de la habitación

-Probablemente si – Dijo Hinami llamando la atención de su compañero

-¿Por qué?

-Por que es difícil creerlo... después de todos son dos ghoul que se dieron a conocer de la noche a la mañana y desaparecen tan rápido como aparecen... así que quizás si sean ellos – Razono - ¿Sospecharías, siendo tu un investigador, que dos personas como ellos son ghoul y aun mas, dos de rango SS?

-Quizás tengas razón – Suspiro y se puso de pie – Ya vámonos, hay que ver que vamos a hacer con ellos... ¿Como voy a trabajar con una niña? – Bufo lo último pensando en que desde ese día su compañera de equipo seria la chica de cabellos verde

Pasaron 2 meses y con las misiones que tenían dentro de Aogiri y más de un entrenamiento, comprobaron que los dos jóvenes eran los nuevos ghoul de clase SS. Pero aun así Ayato no entendía por que ellos, y menos entendía por que su "Compañera" de equipo era alguien como la Araña. Una niña un año menor a él, para nada seria y mucho menos responsable que estaba hasta última hora sin saber cuál era el plan de ataque, alguien que debía buscar por todo Aogiri para hacer que entrenara y de más. Cosa que ese día no era la excepción.

-¿Donde está?.. – Se repetía con furia - ¡ENANA DEL DEMONIO!

-¿Por qué gritas tan temprano Ayato? – Pregunto alguien a su espalda mientras bostezaba y rascaba el estomago

-Tu... ¿Donde está tu hermana? – Pregunto

-Shi...salió como hace media hora con Hinami – Respondió Sho

-¿Que ella qué? – Repitió sin creerlo

-Eso...salieron a pasear un rato – Intento no reírse

-¡ES TONTA O SE HACE! – Grito – Se supone que aun hay que organizarnos y la muy idiota se la pasear

-Vamos no seas tan exagerado...Shi siempre termina siguiendo tus ordenes al pie de la letra con tal que se los digas unos minutos antes – Le respondió tranquilo el mayor – Respira un poco... tienes que relajarte...como yo

-Tus eres un relajado permanente Sho – Le respondió Ayato

-Exacto...eres muy joven para amargarte tanto – Rio – Disfruta la vida...para nosotros puede llegar a ser corta

-A si tu...el más viejo – Hablo con sarcasmo

-Soy un año mayor que tu, pero aun así creo que he vivido mas – Respondió mientras veía como Ayato caminaba de un lado a otro probablemente pensando que haría cuando su compañera llegara – Va me aburriste...ven aquí – Le dijo tomándolo de un brazo y arrastrándolo – Primero te vamos a cambiar de ropa

-ESPERA...QUE MIERDA TE PASA...SUÉLTAME - Le grito Ayato para que cambiaran sus ojos de un momento a otro, lo que significa que el siguiente paso sería sacar su Kagune

-Te recomiendo que no lo hagas – Le dijo Sho y al Instante Ayato sintió como era amenazado por una especie de Aguijón justo en medio de su espalda.

Ese era el Kagune de Sho...un Bikaku con la forma de un escorpión, un gran aguijón tan filoso como si fuera un Koukaku

-Imbécil – gruño Ayato y sin más remedio se dejo arrastras por el rey escorpión

****Unos minutos después****

-Ahora... ¿Donde estas hermanita? – Canto Sho vestido de forma casual con una camisa de color verde claro y uno Jeans

-Tengo una pregunta... ¿POR QUE MIERDA ESTOY VESTIDO ASÍ? – Pregunto Ayato

-Que...acaso querías venir con esa capa rara que tienes tu...y con esa chaqueta de cuero todo cerrado...está por comenzar el verano Ayato – Respondió – Ademas dudo que te veas mal si hay tanta chica mirándote

-Mi...Mirándome – Repitió con algo de nervio. Ayato lleva, si bien pura ropa negra, esta era una polera musculosa además de un collar tipo militar, acompañado de unos pantalones del mismo estilo y unas zapatillas

-Ayato rompecorazones – Susurro y se rio al ver que el chico solo se sonrojo

-Sho – Lo llamo alguien detrás de ellos

-Hinami-chan... ¿Como han estado? – Pregunto Sho al verla y después a ver a su hermana que los miraba asombrada

-¿Quien eres y que hiciste con el idiota de Ayato? – Le pregunto al chico cuando lo vio

-¿A quién llamas Idiota, enana? – Respondió Ayato con una pregunta

-Retiro lo dicho...si eres Ayato – Bufo la chica y se cuzo de brazos – Pero... Te ves bien vestido así – Sonrió

-Rompecorazones – Tocio Sho alterando al chico y causando la risa de Hinami. La única que no escucho fue su hermana quien ya iba más adelante que ellos

-Espera Shi – Le dijo Hinami corriendo a su lado - ¿Adonde vamos?

-Quiero ir a comprar algunas cosas para pintar... ¿Me acompañas? – Sonrió

-Claro – Le devolvió la sonrisa la castaña

-Ni-san... ¿Vienes? – Le grito Shi a su hermano

-Ya voy – Respondido – Vamos Ayato – Lo llamo

-Olvídalo... me voy a quedar a aquí...no pienso ir a ninguna parte con esa maldita enana – Se cruzo de brazos

-Como quieres...pero te advierto una cosa – Se rio y se le acerco – Las mujeres humanas puedes ser tan peligrosas como los Ghoul cuando quieres – Le susurro al oído y se alejo hacia donde estaban las dos chicas.

Ayato se quedo un minuto pensando a lo que se referia Sho, cuando por fin paso por su mente el sentido de esas palabras, logrando que este se sonrojara. Sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, pero un así nunca había pensado en esas posibilidades

-Bien...YA VOY – Aviso y llego al lado de los demás

Desde que los dos nuevos miembros llegaron los días poco a poco se hacía más extraños, al igual que las salidas, con tal de que no se interpusieran con algún ataque o algo así no había problema que ellos salieran a "Relajarse", después de todo también debían guardar las apariencias para no ser descubiertos.

Ese día en especial, algo paso que cambio por completo la perspectiva de cierto Ghoul poseedor de Ukaku, una sola acción... ¿Puede cambiar la perspectiva de alguien?

-¿Que mierda? – Se pregunto Ayato apenas entro a su "casa" al ver una caja sobre una de las mesas. - ¿Una tarjeta? – Eso sí era extraño...quien deja eso en una casa ajena, pero cualquier duda que tenia se le fue tras leer la tarjeta

Esta decía:

_"Probablemente te preguntes como me entere, pero no importa ya...así que..._

_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AYATO_

_Espero podamos seguir haciendo más de alguna misión junto"_

_-_¿Misiones...juntos?... ¿Maldita enana? – Se dijo en voz alta y miro la caja – Esta imbécil...como supo – Dijo con una sonrisa macabra y abrió la caja. En ella encontró 3 cosas, la primera un pañuelo como el que ella rompió una vez jugando, una nueva chaqueta, mas grande que la que ya tiene, y un pequeño peluche de un conejo negro con ojos rojos.

Si buen le gusto el peluche de conejo, por ser su gran...debilidad, también sintió algo raro que ni él se podía explicar bien, y para poder saber lo que era no tuvo más que buscar a la culpable.

Iba caminando por lo pasillo de Aogiri, cuando llego a donde debía estar esta, en la sala de entrenamiento del escudaron que el chico dirigía. Desde el pasillo pudo verla sentada de piernas cruzadas y apoyada en sus manos y a la vez estas en su rodilla en la baranda sobre lo que era la cancha de entrenamiento. Según el solo veía el entrenamiento cuando ella debiera estar ahí. Pero en el momento en que ya iba a gritarle por "Floja", pudo ver como uno de sus subordinados escalo una de las paredes con un Rinkaku y se lanzo a atacarla por la espalda.

Espero a ver que sucedía, pero de un momento a otro el ghoul que se lanzo a atacarla quedo inmóvil, algo lo detuvo, pero no lograba ver que era.

-Caíste – Susurro Shi en una especie de canto malvado y miro hacia atrás. Al hablar se hizo visible lo que detuvo a él subordinado. Una especia de red lo tenía atrapado en el aire. Este volvió a saltar para alegarse de ella y al instante en que se soltó de la red, esta se comenzó a acumular creando lo que sería una pata de araña con todas sus secciones distintas, la cual se alargo hasta alcanzar a ghoul atacante antes de que este se aferrara a la muralla y que a atravesarlo provoco que las últimas dos secciones de doblaran y lo lanzaran hacia adelante con un gran impulso.

-¿Que...que fue eso? – Pregunto Ayato

-Suficiente por ahora...vayan a descansar unos 15 minutos – Dijo Shi alzando la voz y los demás solo guardaron silencio y cayeron sentados al piso

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste? – Pregunto Ayato cuando llego a su lado y la chica se bajo de la baranda

-Se me ocurrió hace poco... uso la mitad de mi Koukaku y lo hago una tela araña muy delgada cosa que no se vea y como es mas o menos harto cubre mucho, así como un escudo – Explico moviendo un poco su máscara para que Ayato le viera la cara – Y... ¿Te gusto? – Sonrió

-Eso quería hablar contigo... – La miro serio - ¿Quien te dijo que es mi cumpleaños y como mierda se te ocurre regalarme algo?

-Primero...me lo dijo Hinami hace unos días atrás... y segundo...porque no – Se puso de vuelta la máscara – Que seas un Ghoul y de Aogiri no quiere decir que debas privarte de cosas como celebrar tu cumpleaños, es un día importante para ti, es día en que llegaste a este retorcido mundo que intentas cambiar... no debes dejar de disfrutar el día a día ni dejar que todo te amargue siempre...aunque eso ultimo lo dudo – rio – pero por ultimo...esta vez celébralo...Ayato – Susurro su nombre

-...

-Ayato – Lo volvió a llamar a ver que el chico no la miraba y guardaba silencio – Hola...estas ahí...¡idiota! – Llamo sacándose su máscara para que solo él pudiera verla

-Gracias – Susurro Ayato sorprendido a la chica – Si me gusto...Gracias Shi – La miro e hizo una mueca casi como una sonrisa

-De nada – Rio y sintió como alguien le puso la mascara

-Así que te gusto su regalo... ¿Quien iba a pensar que te escucharía agradecer y verte sonreír? – Opino Sho detrás de su hermana - No...¿Hinami?

-Un poco – Sonrió – Es agradable verte sonreír así – Rio

-No se atrevan a decirle a nadie sobre esto – Los amenazo avergonzado

-Secreto guardado – Dijeron las chicas riendo

-Yo lo guardo con la condición de que más tarde vayas a nuestra casa a celebrar – Le dijo Sho – Solo nosotros cuatro

-Está bien – Respondio fastidiado

-Bien...ahora...Tatara nos llamo Shi – Le dijo su hermano

-¿Ahora? – Pregunto y Sho afirmo – Bien... Ayato... ¿Puedes seguir tú con esto?

-Ve...es Tatara del que estamos hablando

-Yo también me quedo a ayudar – Sonrió Hinami

-Gracias...nos vemos después – Les dijo Sho tomando a su hermana para irse mas rápido del lugar

Los dos hermanos llegaron rápidamente a donde Tatara los cito, encontrándose allí también Noro y Eto.

-Sentimos si llegamos algo tarde – Se disculpo Sho sacándose la máscara al igual que su hermana

-No se preocupen...no pasa nada – Contesto Eto

-¿Por qué nos llamaste Tatara? – Pregunto Shi

-Quiero que vean esto – Les entrego una hoja de papel – Un miembro de Aogiri pudo conseguir una lista de investigadores cuando ataco a un grupo en el distrito 8, al parecer son algunos que serán enviados aquí para el ataque que se efectuara en 1 semana – Explico

-Vaya...eso si es bueno – Se sorprendió Shi

-Verdad que si – Le dijo el juego Eto – Pero será mejor que la lean – Les indico y Sho le hizo caso

El chico leía con calma la lista. La verdad es que era bien larga, solamente investigadores de rango 1 y algunos especiales de los demás distritos. Algunos nombres lo reconocían, mientras que otros eran completamente nuevos. Hasta que se topo con uno en especial. Al leerlo su rostro cambio completamente. Su respiración se agito, comenzó a sudar y sus manos comenzaron a tiritar.

-Tatara...aquí dice – Lo miro son poder abrir más los ojos

-¿Que pasa Sho? – Pregunto su hermana preocupada al verlo de esa manera

-Nunca...nunca imagine eso – Repetía

-Sabia que se iban a sorprender – Le dijo Eto

-¿POR LA MISMA MIERDA QUE PASA SHO? – Le grito Shi alterada

A pesar de que esta le grito, Sho no reacciono. Noro, quien estaba en silencia todo ese tiempo, se aproximo y tomo la hoja para indicarle en nombre a la chica y que esta lo leyera. Lo leyó y su reacción fue parecida e incluso peor que la de su hermano. Comenzó a sudar y a retroceder mirando para todos lados y luego cayó de rodillas.

-Ella lo sabe...ella tiene que saberlo – Se dijo mientras abrazaba sus piernas

-Shi – La llamo Eto

-Tatara – Lo llamo la chica – Dejamos ir a cazarla...déjanos que nos encarguemos de ella...Sho y yo

-Solos los dos Tatara...no es precisamente lo que buscábamos...pero...- Decía Sho – Dejarnos ir

-Hagan lo que quieran...por eso vinieron aquí en primer lugar – Les contesto

-Vayan a descansar – Les dijo Eto moviendo la mano – No rompas nada Shi... y...Avísenme cualquier cosa – Dijo lo ulmo algo seria

***En casa de los hermano***

-Que ordenado – Dijo Hinami en la cocina

-Parece una casa humana – Bufo Ayato – Mira cuantas fotos

-Se ven felices – Comento Hinami llevando unas tazas con café

-Estupideces – Susurro Ayato sentándose en el sofá – Es cómodo – Opino

-Ayato...podrías ayudarme – Lo miro Hinami y luego fijo su vista en la puerta – Ya llegaron – Dijo alegre al momento en que la puerta se abría

Shi fue la primera en entrar. Sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello y se veía agitada, levanto un poco la vista y comenzó a ver a todas partes mientras murmura, cuando...

-AH! - Grito y de un manotazo tiro al suelo el mueble donde estaban todas la fotos y seguía gritando

-SHI – Le grito Hinami acercándose

-No vayas – Le dijo Ayato tirando de Hinami y posicionarla detrás de el – ENANA – Le grito el esta ves

-SHI YA CÁLMATE – Le grito Sho desde la puerta – SHI – Volvió a decir – ¡SUFICIENTE SHION! – La tomo de los hombros y la azoto contra la pared para ver como esta estaba lloraba sin controlar su propio poder, por lo que tanto Ayato como Hinami pudieron ver un pequeño secreto de la chica

-Un...Un ojo – Dijo Ayato sin palabras – Ustedes...son Ghouls de un ojo

-Eto nos va a matar – Suspiro Sho al ver a los dos ahí – Ve a tu cuarto Shion

-Olvídalo...esta vez no – Contesto

-Hazme caso – Le dijo Tranquilo

-Pero Shoryu – Le vivió a decir

-VE A TU CUARTO SHION – Le ordeno y no tuvo otra opción

Se quedaron en silencio el grupo entero hasta que la chica de cabellos verdes salió de la vistas de todos. Ahí quedaron solo los tres miembros de Aogiri.

-¿Algo que decir? – Pronuncio Ayato sentado

-¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? – Pregunto el mayor

-Solo habla Imbécil

-Sho – Lo llamo Hinami

-No es necesario que me sigas llamando así...ya escuchaste mi nombre real – le sonrió Hinami – Y para comenzar...pues...Shion y yo somos, Así como vieron Ghoul de un ojo. Nuestra madre es humana y ella es el motivo por que estamos en Aogiri

-La odias...no me extraña – Rio Ayato

-No...todo lo contrario – Lo miro serio – La amamos...ellas nos amo y sacrifico mucho por nosotros...pero hace 10 años...hace 10 años el Ccg se la llevo por traición. Durante años la hemos estado buscando para rescatarla

-Que lindo – opino Hinami

-Comprendo eso...y no voy a opinar sobre aquello – Ayato No lo miro– Ahora dime... ¿Que paso con la enana?

-Tatara nos mostro una lista con algunos investigadores que atacaremos en 1 semana y ahí estaba el apellido de nuestra madre, pero eso no puede ser ya que ella estaba casada – Dijo apoyando sus mano en sus piernas – Por lo que no queda otro persona que su hermana...la misma que la capturo hace 10 años...por eso esta así...está furiosa

-¿No hay forma de calmarla? – Pregunto Hinami

-Lo he intentado...pero, nunca he podido – Le contesto

-Lo voy a hacer yo – Dijo Ayato dirigiéndose a la habitación

-¿Seguro que podrás?

-La enana no va a gritar más fuerte que yo – Rio – Y... es mejor que salgan si no quieren quedar sordos

-Vamos Hinami – Sonrió

-Si Shoryu – Le devolvió a sonrisa – Etto... ¿Me puedes contar de tu mama? – Le preguntó al salir de la casa

***Dentro de la casa***

-Enana...abre la puerta – La llamo

-Vete de aquí – Le susurro de forma que indico que estaba en él a puerta apoyada

-ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA SHION – Le grito

-CIERRA LA BOCA Y NO ME LLAMES POR MI NOMBRE – Respondió abriendo la puerta para que este vera que seguía llorando

-ENTONCES CÁLMATE DE UNA VEZ POR TODA, SHORYU YA NOS DIJO

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? – pregunto llorando

-¿Eres bipolar o qué? – Pregunto el ganándose una mirada extrañada –Primero estas luchando completamente seria, luego estas sonriendo y dándome consejos de vida y ahora mejor ni se te acerquen o nos matas

-No es mi intención...lo siento

-Vamos – Tomo su brazo – Vamos a entrenar...si tanto quieres recuperar a tu mama es mejor que te hagas fuerte

-Gracias...Ayato – Sonrió y se dejo llevar

Paso la semana y el ataque de Ccg estaba por comenzar. Ellos estaban comenzando a formarse mientras eran vigilados por dos ghouls desde una distancia prudente para no ser descubiertos.

-Hay que volver – Le dijo Shion a su ex-compañero de equipo

-Si tu lo dices – Dijo sin inmutarse

-¿Sigues molesto? – Pregunto sentándose al borde del edificio

-Y cómo quieres que este Enana...después de por fin pude aceptarte como compañera resulta que para el ataque más importante te mandas sola – Se sentó a su lado

-Estas molesto... – Afirmo riendo – eso o estas celoso de mi hermano

-Claro...celoso – Dijo con sarcasmo

-Lo siento...es importante para nosotros por eso le pedimos – Suspiro

-Lo se...ya me lo has dicho 20 veces

-¿Entonces por qué sigues molesto?

-No tengo idea – Dijo más bajo

-Estas usando el pañuelo – Rio

-Es lo único que puedo usar...la chaqueta me queda grande y andar con un peluche de un lugar a otro no es de mi – Dijo de forma arrogante

-Si tu lo dices – Rio más fuerte y de un momento a otro el chico la acompaño al reír – hay que ir...comenzó la función – Miro al cielo

-Shion – La llamo

-Ayato...no debes usar mi nom...

Intento corregirlo, pero no pudo. La razón por la que este la llamo fue, casi por instinto, para darle algo así como un beso...un inocente y torpe beso. Luego solo se pudo de pie y camino de vuelta donde estaba el resto – Cuídate... y otra cosa – Murmuro para que lo escuchara – Si estoy celoso – Termino decir y uso su Kagune para irse rápido. Dejando a la chica sentada si saber qué hacer

-Que mierda hice Que mierda hice Que mierda hice Que mierda hice – Repetía cuando llego donde Tatara y aviso que ya estaba todo listo

-¿Que te paso ahora? – Le pregunto Sho al verlo

-NADA QUE TE IMPORTE – Salió de ahí

-Que mosca le pico – Se dijo Shoryu y vio a su hermana llegar - ¿Lista?

-¿Ah?...Si...vamos Sho-nii – contesto

Cuando llegaron junto a Tatara, Eto y Noro, donde también estaban Ayato y Hinami, se posicionaron al frente de todos.

-No es necesario que se limiten, Ya saben lo que tiene que hacer – Les dijo Tatara

-Si – Contesto Sho y Shi guardo silencio

-Shi... ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Eto asomándose a su lado

-¿Ah?...Si estoy bien – Movió la cabeza

-Le afecto la separación – Tocio Sho

-¿Separación? – Alcanzo a Repetir Eto al momento en que entro el Ccg a edificio

Así dos hermanos fueron directo a su objetivo sin perder tiempo en pelear contra otros investigadores.

-Ya la encontré...no está sola – Le dijo Shoryu

-Y eso que...podemos contra los dos – Le contesto Shion

-Antes de llegar haya... ¿Por que estabas tan distraída cuando llegaste? – dijo con curiosidad

-Eso...bueno – Decía nerviosa

-Estamos llegando...dime – Volvió a decir mientras con su Kagune golpeo a dos investigadores para sacarlos del camino

-Ayato me beso – Respondió adelantándose

-Ok...creo que necesito tiempo – Paro de golpe unos segundo y siguió

-Ahora no preguntes mas – Miro al frente y paro al ver a si objetivo – Te encontramos – Hablo de manera de llamar la atención de la mujer que buscaban.

Una mujer de unos 30 años alta de cabello negro en una trenza y ojos lilas, con una espada larga como quinque. A su lado un hombre de unos 3 más que la mujer con casco y una pistola de quinque.

-Tenemos compañía Nanami – Le dijo el hombre a la mujer al ver a los hermano

-Y no cualquiera...La araña y el escorpión – Agrego ella – Mira sus tatuajes – Miro el brazo de Sho y el cuello de Shi que por primera vez estaban descubiertos

-Tenemos unas preguntas para ustedes – Le dijo Sho

-Que de verdad crees que te contestaremos – Lo apunto con la pistola – Que ingenuo

-Entonces te sacaremos la información – Hablo Shi y se lanzo hacia ellos.

Los dos sacaron sus Kagunes que eran el símbolo de sus nombres y los ataron. Sho contra el hombre y Shi la mujer.

Para Sho era algo fácil, un arma de fuego contra una cola de escorpión que usaba para saltas y esquivar las balas, si no fuera porque el investigador tenía un As bajo la manga, un pequeño puñal que logro enterrarle en la espalda y saco rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente para que lo golpeara con la cola unos 3 metros.

-¡Jack! – Le grito la mujer

-NO TE DISTRAIGAS – Aviso Shi y la rodeo con dos de sus patas mientras de mantenía en el aire con otras dos. Nanami tuvo que retroceder para que esta al golpear el suelo no la atravesara. Una vez estuvo lejos, activo una habilidad de su quinque, la que era dividirse y hacerla mucho más larga, logrando golpear el rostro de Shi quitándole la máscara.

-No...Puede ser – Dijo la humana al verle el rostro – Tu eres

-Ja... ¿Que sorpresa...no? – Le rio – un gusto en conocerte...querida tía – Saludo y la ataco

-Ya veo...tú debes ser Shion – Le dijo al omento de bloquear su ataque – Eres igual a Shiory

-Mira tu...ahora dime... ¿DONDE ESTA MI MADRE? – Le grito y al ver que sus cuatro Kagunes eran bloqueados, de su espalda, por debajo de los omoplatos, cuatro patas mas como verdaderos cuchillos y la ataco por sobre la cabeza.

-Jack...ten cuidado...ese es mi sobrino... Shoryu – Le dijo al hombre al tenerlo espalda con espalda

-¿Que quieres que haga?

-Arima no es el único que puede capturar a un Ghoul – Sonrió

-Comprendo-Sonrió Jack

-¿Que tanto hablas...tu? – Pregunto Sho quitándose la mascara

La batalla después fue continua, ataque tras ataque son que ninguno cediera. Al investigador que pasara se le daba la orden de seguir, que solo los dos allí presentes se encargarían de ellos.

Ya llevaban 10 min de batalla sin descanso cuando algo se le paso por la mente a Nanami. Se quedo quieta con Shi frente a ella, se saco el casco y soltó su quinque

-Ven aquí...Shion – Sonrió y extendió los brazos

Shion paró en seco al verla. Quisiera o no, era igual a como recordaba a su madre y no podía evitar hacer algo – Mama – Dijo con tristeza comenzando a llorar y a avanzar a ella

Sho pudo verla y se distrajo del que era su enemigo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Solo escucho el sonido de una bala saliendo y luego vio a su hermana cayendo hacia atrás, con una herida cerca de cuello.

No se preocupo de el tal Jack o si había algún otro investigador cerca, o lo que hacía su tía. Lo único en su mente era su hermana

-¡SHION! – Se despreocupo y corrió donde ella, pero tampoco llego.

Un nuevo sonido de bala y luego todo negro. Jack había deparado nuevamente, pero esta vez en la cabeza de Sho

-Sho...Shoryu – Susurro Shion con lo poco de fuerza que tenia...para recibir ahora ella una nueva bala en la cabeza.

-Listo...ya se termino – dijo Jack

-¿Seguro que no están muertos? – Pregunto Nanami

-No lo se...solo aplique el mismo que supuestamente hizo Arima – Contesto

-Te juro que si los mataste yo te mato a ti y no me importa que me vayan a hacer por eso – Amenazo y se los llevo

..

.

.

..

El ataque termino el informe fue llevado donde Aogiri, viendo tanto sus perdida como ganancias. Solo que las últimas dos en informarse no se la esperaron. Un Ghoul de rango bajo les aviso que los dos hermanos habían sido derrotados y capturados por el Ccg.

Hinami se derrumbo en el lugar, Noro no hizo nada, Tatara mantuvo su cara inexpresiva mirando el suelo, Eto salió de la habitación y Ayato comenzó a gritar furioso.

***Actualidad***

-Dos años...dos años – Cantaba Eto – Dos años de rencor por dos y 13 años por ella...- Salto y miro hacia la luna – Por ellos tres me las pagaran

...

...

..

.

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Y... ¿Que opinan?... ¿Alguna opinión?**_

_**...La verdad no sé si seguir o no el fic...ya que aunque la historia la tengo más o menos pensada...**_

_**Si quieren que la siga, por favor avisen...ya que si la sigo necesitare uno personajes... así como los Quinque...para el que lee Tokyo ghoul: re**_

_**Eso seria**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Matta ne!**_


End file.
